


11) This Is Not Who You Are

by Iarollane



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iarollane/pseuds/Iarollane
Summary: During the early days of the Rebellion, Solas feels like it's always two steps forward, one step back for his people.
Collections: Fulfilled prompts from various people





	11) This Is Not Who You Are

**Prompt :** "It's not always like this"

==

He stepped through the eluvian, taking the hand of one of the children as they followed him through. He was gentle, wishing to avoid scaring them more than absolutely necessary. But all thoughts of gentle fled when he looked at his people.

He had been painstaking in the removal of the hated marks, the ones that told everyone that gazed upon them that they were nothing but property. He had explained, to each and every one, that removing the blood writing was a declaration, a symbol that they would never be owned again, and a way to ensure that no one would be able to track them through the spells they contained.

So why, **why** had they done it to themselves?

He felt rage and sorrow, but he held it in check. He had plenty of practice at hiding his emotions when needed. "What is this?" he asked them. He saw that the designs they chose- that they'd created- were reminiscent of his wolf. "Why would you do this?"

They began to kneel, and panic stabbed through him. "Fen'Harel," one said, braver than the rest, "we wanted to be able to prove that we are your people."

"No." The word echoed, reaching to every elvhen. "This is not who I am. This is not who **you** are, not any longer." The people looked at one another, confused and a little frightened. "I did not free you just for you to submit to me. I freed you because **you deserve to be free.** "

He didn't wait, simply went to the one that had spoken, laid his hands on his shoulders and helped him to rise to his feet. The elf looked a little lost, so Solas softened his expression. "It is all right. You're still finding your way. I will help, if you wish, but I refuse to allow you to mark yourselves in such a way."

It hurt to see, that they thought so little of themselves, that all they could comprehend was to be chattel. _It's not always like this,_ he reminded himself silently. They weren't his first freed, nor even the most recent. Most took some time to realize they were no longer slaves.

He would make sure, in the future, that no one that looked to him for guidance would ever mistake it for ownership. He would free the People, and he would cast down any who wished to subjugate them again.

All he needed was time to perfect his spells.


End file.
